Nimbus Park
Nimbus Park was a pocket in Wonderland which soon became a full world. It was the first world in the game, and served as a tutorial for new players. Friendly Felix acted as a guide through the park, teaching players how to play the game. It eventually evolved into Avant Gardens, with some of its elements being fused with Zorillo Plaza to become Nimbus Station. While there are few screenshots of the world, a world map and extensive scripting left over in the client reveal what the world contained. The world was divided into seven scenes: #Contained a floating island players spawned on, a construction scene with a troll and dwarf, two dueling wizards (which later became the "Kipper Duel" between Sentinel and Paradox NPCs in an early version of Avant Gardens), and statues that changed shape. #The Monument could be found here, though it was at this point a simple statue and bore no resemblance to its counterpart in the final game. An NPC gave players missions to collect batteries for an unknown purpose. Commented out scripting indicates a Maelstrom Meteor was once present here, but removed. #A concert put on by the Beastie Blocks. Players were given missions to find a CD for the Beastie Blocks, and to find earphones for Old Man Sherland (which were found in some crates). In another mission, one of the Beastie Blocks asked to see the player's dance moves; this mission was never removed and is still given to players in Nimbus Station. #A timed obstacle course. In the modern day Avant Gardens, this takes place on the Monument. #A garden where players could Rebuild statues, and smash rocks to get bricks for an NPC. #A picnic being ruined by ants, which players were tasked with smashing, though the ants could not hurt players. Once players knew the basics of combat, Friendly Felix sent them to fight the Corrupted Robot Mowers just ahead, warning them that they could inflict damage. #Friendly Felix told players they'd finished Nimbus Park, and offered to take them to YouReeka. Alternately, a large teleporter to YouReeka was present. There were also several NPCs in unconfirmed locations: A Mime, two Jugglers (who juggled pieces of the Mime), a Jogger, Burno (whose hot dog cart had been smashed, leaving players to rebuild it), CamBots, ClipperBot-8000s, and Vegan Steven. Gallery Nimbus_Park.png|Minimap m134.png m370.png No words map copy.jpg|A map of Wonderland showing the location of Nimbus Park Giant Nimbus-Park Forest small.jpg|Concept art 5323116840 ee20026b51 o.jpg|Concept art Nimbus Park art board.PNG Davekang legouniverse44.jpg|Concept art by Dave Kang Davekang legouniverse47.jpg|Concept art by Dave Kang Nimbus park davekang by daveisblue-d7bhggz.jpg|Concept art by Dave Kang Dave Kang - Nimbus Park 3.png|Concept art by Dave Kang Lego universe agkeyvisual by daveisblue-d7yedsr.jpg|Concept art by Dave Kang Pic382B83F85860EF0B01E652E2A78F5CBC.jpg|Concept art by Dave Kang Davekang legouniverse23.jpg|Concept art by Dave Kang Davekang legouniverse27.jpg|Concept art by Dave Kang Concept4.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Aquducts2-copy.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Nimbus-park-ampitheater-.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Aquaducts.PNG|Concept art Movin bridge.PNG|Concept art Nimbus Park background.png|Concept art released in April 2008 Env won nim fountain1.png|Concept art Env won nim fountain2.png|Concept art Env won nim aquaducts.png|Concept art Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h07m42s80.png|The Beastie Blocks dance floor Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h02m34s147.png|Either the end of Nimbus Park, or YouReeka UltraHypnoToad - Very first LEGO Universe Trailer! References Category:Worlds Category:Unreleased Category:Pre-Alpha